Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson's Problem
by MikesterG
Summary: Pansy is finally going to Hogwarts to meet The Boy Who Lived. All she wants is to be friends with him and help him on his quests but her parents and housemates have other ideas. Can Pansy prove to Harry that she is more than what meets the eye? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All credit goes to JK Rowling

Chapter 1

The Parkinson's were always a very proud family. They were from a long line of Pureblood witches and wizards. They were extremely wealthy and extremely talented, lived in a large manor in London and were well respected by anyone and everyone that mattered. But what they were most proud of was their young witch of a daughter, Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson was no average witch. Where others lacked, she succeed. She was beautiful even at her young age. She had a good mind and was very resourceful. She was not only bold but also loyal. She could succeed in any of the Hogwarts houses. Her parents taught her from an early age that coming in 2nd was the first loser. Her father, Percival, being a famous duelist, taught Pansy how to defend herself from an early age.

Pansy's mother, Rosemary was not just a beautiful witch that married into wealth; she was a talented witch with an aptitude for potion making. She taught Pansy all about the art of potions.

Pansy however, often thought more about marriage and kids than of her potential as a witch. Being an only child made her yearn for a younger sibling or someone to take care of. She once asked her parents why they wouldn't have another child and her father got so angry that she never brought it up again. Her mother took her aside and told her a dark curse hit her mom and that child bearing was no longer possible.

The curse came from a wizard that lost a duel to her father and he and hated it being brought up. He always wanted a son to carry on his name. But once he learned that was no longer possible, he began treating Pansy as the son he never had. He made her tough. She will be the brightest witch of her age he told his friends. He trained her from an early age. Being a prominent wizarding family with lots of influence at the Ministry of Magic helped in this regard. Where other magical children had to wait until 11 to start practicing magic, Pansy was able to start as soon as she could hold up a wand. He taught her defense against the dark arts, charms and transfiguration. He felt Pansy was a child prodigy at defense against the dark arts but she wasn't bad at the other subjects.

To say Pansy was excited for Hogwarts to start was an understatement. She was looking forward to defense against the dark arts classes and to finally get to show off all that she knew. She wanted nothing more than to make her parents proud. They were hard to please but they really loved her and she them.

For her 11th birthday, her parents bought her a beautiful black cat and Pansy named him, Mr. Whiskers. Mr. Whiskers was more like a dog than cat as he always loved to be held and carried around and would he walk on a leash. Pansy loved animals and all magical creatures. She would often read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ before bed every night. She was an avid reader. Her other favorite late night readings were Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. These books were interesting to her for one reason, Harry Potter.

From the moment she heard the story about how a baby Harry Potter stopped the Dark Lord, Pansy was awestruck. She wanted to know more and more about him. She would ask her parents who always tried to change the subject. All that she did learn apart from what she read, was that her parents went to school with his parents. This seemed to make her parents sad so she hardly brought him up.

She saved talking about Harry to her childhood friend, Draco Malfoy.

Draco was a small skinny blond haired boy. He would be starting Hogwarts with her and came from a similar family of wealth and power. Her Dad did not like Draco or his father but their moms were good friends.

One afternoon Draco and his mom came over and Pansy and Draco started talking about Harry Potter.

"I bet he will be really arrogant. His parents left him the Potter fortune," said Draco enviously.

"Oh at least he will have reason to be," spat Pansy "You are already arrogant and the most impressive thing you have ever done is walk and eat chocolate frogs at the same time."

Draco laughed. "True. I wonder how weird he will be after living with Muggles after his parents died. I hope he is in Slytherin with us."

Pansy's thoughts drifted. She felt really bad for Harry. She loved her parents and couldn't imagine growing up without them. And to live with Muggles? That was a tragedy in itself. She wondered what he was like.

"Have you received your letter yet?" Draco asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"No. Father thinks I will this week however."

They moved on from Harry in conversation but Pansy couldn't stop thinking about what he would be like.

It was a hot summer day, the day her Hogwarts letter arrived, Pansy was taking Mr. Whiskers on a walk. When she returned home, her mother was beaming and her father was whistling a happy tune. They were anticipating the smile that they would see on their daughters face. Hogwarts was all that she would talk about recently.

"Hi Mum, Dad," Pansy eyed them with a suspicious look. She was drenched in sweat and feeling the need to shower. Her Dad pointed to the ornate kitchen table on which a white envelope was lying.

"You received a letter, Pans. Why don't you open it? Your mother and I have been waiting.

Pansy's eyes widened. "Could it be?" She thought to herself. She let Mr. Whiskers off his leash and ran to the table. She opened up the letter carefully, not wanting to miss a word.

Ms. P Parkinson

25 St. Vincent Drive

London, England

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards

Dear Ms. Parkinson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Her mother passed over a glass of pumpkin juice for Pansy to drink. Pansy was so excited that when she grabbed the glass she was shaking and some of it was spilling over onto Mr. Whiskers who was lapping up and awaiting more of the sweet treat.

"I AM SO EXCITED!" Pansy screamed. She set her glass down and smiling glowingly at her parents and ran to each to give them a hug.

Her parents decided that tonight was a call for celebration. They invited over Pansy's grandparents and had their house elf, Squeaky prepare a feast.

Pansy could not talk about anything else. She asked for all the stories her parents would share about their days at Hogwarts. She took in all of the information and was just delighted. She asked questions that she already knew the answers to but wanted to hear again. Then she asked a question that really shocked her parents.

"Do you think that Harry Potter got his letter?" Pansy blurted out before she could stop herself.

Her Dad nearly chocked on his steak. "Wh.. why I … probably, yes." Her father finally croaked out.

"I cant wait to meet him! I have been wanting to meet him ever since you told me the story about he stopped the Dark Lord." Pansy felt a new excitement flow through her.

Her mom eyed her suspiciously. "What makes you so curious if he received his letter?"

Pansy became embarrassed at the question and became really interested in her pudding. She knew she shouldn't have brought him up.

She knew Pansy was taken with Harry Potter ever since she first heard the story. She made an effort to avoid talking about him. She knew his parents from school. She was friends with Lily Potter (Evans back in school) but she was afraid of the rumors that Harry was going to be the next dark wizard. She and her husband had already had to remain neutral during one Dark Lord's reign. They were in no hurry to do it again. The truth be told, the Dark Lord was planning on visiting them to make them join him before Harry Potter stopped him. In some ways they were thankful for young Harry but in others they were scared of what he would become. She wanted to quell Pansy's enthusiasm for meeting him.

"You know Pansy, he has grown up with Muggles. He probably is not going to be as you expect."

Pansy ignored this. "Do you think he remembers stopping the Dark Lord? Does he really have the lightning bolt scar?"

"Oh honey I doubt he remembers that. He was just a baby. And I don't think you should be bringing up the time his parents died to him." Her father replied.

"Oh I know. I just want to meet him. I hope we will be friends."

Author's note:

This story is basically what I feel like a lot of students were feeling about Harry before they met him. I plan to focus on Pansy's perspective of Harry and the gang's shenanigans. Definitely a HP/PP. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. All credit goes to JK Rowling. I am just having fun with her characters. Thanks in advance for reading!

Chapter 2

The rest of the summer flew by. Pansy and her mother went to Diagon Alley and bought all of her schoolbooks and she was fitted for robes. She already had her wand and cauldron with potion supplies. She looked all around for boys who looked her age and eyed each of their foreheads closely.

No luck.

She was very disappointed when she got home and her mother did not miss this change in attitude.

"Pansy you seem really down. You were so excited this morning. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Mum. I don't want to talk about it."

"I saw you looking pretty closely into a young boys face. I think you scared him off from girls for awhile," her mother laughed trying to make a joke.

"I was looking at his forehead."

Rosemary's suspicions were confirmed. She knew she was going to have to have this conversation before Hogwarts started so she figured now was the time.

"Pansy dear, why don't you sit down?" her mother gestured to one of the sofas in the living room. "We need to talk"

Pansy moved to the sofa eyes to the floor. She felt like she knew where this was going.

"Sweetheart, you're starting Hogwarts in a week. I am worried your focus is going to be elsewhere" Her mom started gently. "I know you're excited to meet Harry but I want to remind you that you are going to Hogwarts to become the best witch of your age."

"I know Mum. I just want to be friends with him. He is famous!" Pansy defended.

"I know. That is what I am worried about. No one knows how he survived and there are rumors out there."

"What rumors"

"That he is going to be the next dark wizard. These are just rumors but I don't want you getting mixed up with him if you can avoid it. Just stick with Draco"

"Mum you're being unfair. Like you said, these are just rumors. It is not like he has done anything wrong." Pansy snapped.

"I know. Honey I think it is time you know the truth. During the last war and when the Dark Lord was still at full power, your father and I were approached by his Death Eaters. They wanted your father and I to join him. We didn't", she added quickly seeing Pansy's horror struck face. "But we didn't denounce them either. We remained neutral."

Pansy had tears in her eyes. "But why did they want you in the first place?"

"Your father is an excellent duelist as you know. He would've been valuable. That along with the fact that we have lots of money."

"Then why not denounce him if you didn't join him?" Pansy demanded.

"You were so young. We didn't want to get involved and risk losing you. Look at what happened to Harry's parents," she started to cry as she said this. "His mother and I were friends."

"Im sorry Mum"

"I couldn't see how things would turn out well if we took a side. Either we die or we go to Askaban. We remained neutral and then Harry stopped him."

"But why are you worried about these rumors of Harry?"

"Pans, either Harry is the next Dark Lord or he is the Boy who stopped the Dark Lord. If we associate with him we are thereby taking a side. And you are as well. You must understand that now before you meet him." She saw the extremely dejected look on her daughters face. "I'll make you a deal. If Harry comes to you looking for friendship you can be friends. Just promise me you wont go searching for a friendship with him."

Pansy hardly saw how this was a good deal. Harry wouldn't befriend someone he didn't know. It was up to her to make the friendship happen. "Okay, Mum".

And with that no more was said about Harry Potter at the Parkinson house that summer.

The day had arrived. Pansy was with her parents waiting on the Hogwarts Express. She was looking around for Draco as they had agreed to sit together. He must already be on the train.

Not lacking for confidence Pansy hugged her parents goodbye and set off getting on the train. She followed a black haired boy with messy hair onto the train. He took an empty compartment and Pansy couldn't help but notice the oversized clothes on him. She continued on with Mr. Whiskers on a lead. Finally she saw his blond head with perfectly gelled hair. She laughed. Obviously he wanted to make a good impression the first time he met Harry Potter.

But who was she kidding? She was wearing her finest jumper and had made sure her hair looked pretty.

"Hey Pansy." Draco said as she walked in. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. I've mentioned them to you before."

She looked at two gorilla sized boys. She could hardly believe they were only 11. "Oh yes. Pleased to meet you." She said shaking each of their hands."

"I see you brought your kitty. I am surprised you didn't get an owl knowing how much you like to gossip with your mum." Draco spat. "Not going to be sending her letters everyday?"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed. She was already starting to dislike them. She knew Draco was only joking but she didn't want him getting too full of himself in front of his gang. "I figured I would borrow your owl considering you will be getting care packages from your mummy everyday since you'll be so homesick" Pansy said innocently.

Draco laughed but his normal colorless face turned red. He had mentioned he was worried he would be homesick this summer.

Pansy picked up Mr. Whiskers and began scanning through her books. She could hardly believe she was about to start at Hogwarts.

The train was moving and Pansy's thoughts turned to the boy who was somewhere on the train that she had admired for as long as she could remember. She thought of her promise to her mum. Draco, as if he could read her mind, said.

"I plan on searching for Potter and inviting him to sit with us if you'd like to come join us in finding him." He smiled. He knew she couldn't say no to that.

"I am alright. I am going to enjoy the train ride with Whisky" Pansy hoped that Harry would join them but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She turned to look out the window as Draco and his goons got up to leave.

"Suit yourself. Try not to miss us too much." Pansy waved them off and got lost in her thoughts. She was stroking Whisky for several minutes when she heard his name.

"Harry Potter is at the end of the train."

"He is here"

"Does he have the scar?"

There was a murmur all around Pansy and she felt as if her stomach was in her throat. She wanted Draco to hurry and return. Hopefully with Harry.

Finally after felt like an hour he returned. He was followed by the gorilla boys.

Draco sat down opposite Pansy and looked very angry. Pansy felt bold as she knew how Draco got when he didn't get his way. She said in the most casual voice she could muster, "What happened?"

"Bloody freaking Potter is what happened. He is arrogant. Just like I told you he would be. Dresses like someone with no parents. So that at least fits. Sitting with that blood traitor, Weasley. Refused to shake my hand like that Half Blood is better than me. I'll show him."

Pansy's heart sank. Leave it to Draco to get them off on the wrong foot. 'Just stick with Draco' her mum's words came back to her. Here I am left picking sides because my parents are too weak to stand up to the Dark Lord. Now she was left with these idiots as her friends.

"You must have made a really good first impression" Pansy said back airily. It dawned on her about his comment on Harry's clothes. "How was he dressed again?"

"Like he bought one pair of clothes and is just waiting to fit into them when he's 17" Draco said hotly.

Pansy had a jolt of realization. She got on the train right behind Harry Potter. She thought of the quick glimpse of his face and how he looked so lost. She wished she could go back and hug him. Maybe she didn't have to choose sides so quickly after all.

With that thought Pansy smiled the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts and Harry. Now that is a nice way to start the year.


End file.
